With the development of video encoding and network technologies, there is an increasing tendency for wide application of network videos. One application manner of network videos is videoconferencing. A videoconferencing technology is a technology in which corresponding compression processing is performed after site information of a party participating in communication is collected using video and audio collection devices and digitized, and then a digital signal is transferred through an available communication channel/line to a remote end for decompression, restoration, and reproduction. That is, a video conference is a conference that integrates a video, audio, and data communication, and images and sounds of conference sites can be transmitted in real time so that the conference sites are in one conference logically but are not within one area physically. Compared with a conventional conference, a video conference is highly efficient and cost-effective, and has advantages such as an effect of simulating a real scenario, which not only can resolve an issue of long-distance communication, but also satisfies a requirement of users for face-to-face communication; therefore, video conferences are more widely applied in companies. FIG. 1A is a schematic structural diagram of a videoconferencing system in the prior art. The videoconferencing system includes a multi-point control unit (MCU) and a conference endpoint.
At present, each conference site in a videoconferencing system has at least one conference endpoint. A specific structure of a videoconferencing system is shown in FIG. 1B. Each conference endpoint collects and encodes a sound and an image of a conference site of the conference endpoint and sends the encoded sound and image to an MCU; the MCU sends the processed sound and image and a conference material to other conference endpoints in a video conference; and each of the other conference endpoints decodes and outputs the sound and image of the remote conference site and the conference material, thereby implementing remote video communication. There are two manners for displaying a conference material.
One manner is that there are multiple desktop material display screens in a videoconferencing system, a main display screen that displays conference participants is separated from the desktop material display screens that display a conference material, and one or more conference participants share one desktop material display screen. For details, refer to FIG. IC. A main function of the desktop material display screen is to demonstrate various electronic materials in a remote conference.
The other manner is that there is one material display screen in a videoconferencing system, a main display screen that displays conference participants is separated from the material display screen that displays a conference material, and all conference participants at one conference site share one material display screen. For details, refer to FIG. 1D. A main function of the material display screen is to demonstrate various electronic materials in the conference.
During the foregoing process of implementing a conventional video conference, a system for implementing the video conference requires one main display screen that displays conference participants and at least one material display screen that displays a conference material, and the main display screen is separated from the material display screen. During the implementation process, the two types of devices need to be operated separately. Because the two types of display screen devices are separated, the videoconferencing system cannot be moved easily and has relatively poor flexibility. In addition, the two types of display screen devices are usually placed at different positions of a conference site, and connection lines in and between the display screen devices are large in quantity and complex, so that arrangement of the conference site is restricted and a fault easily occurs in the connection lines; therefore, a high maintenance requirement is imposed. Further, a keynote speaker and the conference material are not on a same screen. Another conference participant who needs to pay attention to the keynote speaker and the conference material at the same time needs to constantly shift a line of sight within a relatively wide range between the keynote speaker and the conference material. As a result, conference efficiency is relatively low, and user experience is affected.